The End is Where He Lies
by tony22445
Summary: So just a huge thank you to Pastrinator64 who proofread the story! This is the sequel to The King of All Mobs. The King is planning to conquer Earth. Sir Walter's motives are questionable... Action and suspense are promised throughout the story!
1. Chapter 1

I just wanted to give a huge thank you to Pastrinator64. This chapter wouldn't be too good without your help!

Chapter 1

(Through Abby's eyes)

I stared in horror at Jake's lifeless body. He was gone and I couldn't do anything about it.

It was three days since we encountered the monster and I was at Jake's funeral. I took a shovel and looked at the people who showed up: my dad, a zombie named Lenny, and a strange human with green skin. The human with green skin was glaring at Lenny and I looked back at Jake. I closed his coffin and started burying the coffin. I cried as the last clump of dirt covered it.

"Goodbye…" I said quietly.

I went back into the mansion called Sir Xon's castle. I routinely made my way to my room and sat on the bed inside. That night I cried myself to sleep.

(Through Lenny's eyes)

"So, are we going to help her or what?" I piped questioningly.

"We first have to help you." the human with the green skin replied.

I nodded and took out the gem her soul was trapped in. Lavender was her name.

"Sorry again about my mom hitting you with a frying pan..." she said regrettably.

I rubbed the part where her mom hit me. I took out a small beaker of Ghast DNA we collected from the nether.

Long story, just don't ask…

I poured the DNA extraction on the shiny surface of the gemstone and the human with the green skin spoke aloud a magic chant. The gem started to float up into the air and spin around repeatedly. The gem exploded and a spawn egg appeared.

"Is that what's supposed to happen?" I asked.

"I guess." green-skin replied.

I grabbed the spawn egg and cracked it and threw it at the ground. A small Ghast appeared and I could her a small voice in my head.

"Lenny are…is that you?"

"Yeah it's me." I think back, also subconsciously thinking how odd it was to communicate this way.

"Lenny, I thought I was a goner!"

"What happened?"

"The king is more horrible than I could've thought. Though I learned something strange when I was near him..."

"What?"

"Me, you, Jake, Emily, e-even Kevin,"

"Y-yeah?

"All of us. We all have a mob gem inside of us."

(Through Emily's eyes)

It's been two months since we were captured. No one is alive, but us. Every cage was thrown into the lava and, as expected, we couldn't have done anything to stop it. We are breaking out of here no matter what.

(Through the royal scout's eyes)

I can't take it anymore. I'm done. I'm not going to keep doing this. I'm not his lordship's servant any longer. He's not my king any longer! And I'm not even going to dive to the low level of being his subject! I'm going to join the rebels.

I may die, I may be imprisoned, but if they will accept a lowly piece of slime such as me, I shall certainly join them in the cause.

(Through the prince's eyes)

"My mother has been captured and you just decided to tell me now! After 365 days of secrecy, you inform me of her fate?!" I screamed, the pressure of fury and grief building up inside my chest.

"I-I was just f-f-following orders." stuttered one of the royal guards, who stood trembling before me.

"Whose orders?!"

"Your mother's."

"…you lie. You LIE!"

(Through Kevin's eyes)

How could he do this? I betrayed my friends! I took the oath! I defied possible death! And now I'm going to die here in the end.

Alone.

No friends.

In the Gem Dimension, of all places!

(Through Sir Walter's eyes)

The king? Ha! He is only a pawn in my immense plan to group together the most powerful enemies from past, present and future games, movies, and TV shows. I know I am in a game. All of us are. Who plays as us I still do not know.

I went and looked at the list: Ultron, Red skull, Black mask, Joker, Arkham Knight and soon to be more…

(Through Abby's eyes)

I-I-I'm okay. I will be at least. I just can't believe I couldn't save Jake. If only I wasn't scared, then maybe I might have just saved him. If there was only a way...if there was only a way to save him. He would be alive if it wasn't for me...I-I-I have to leave the group. Forever.

Two days later…

(In the journal of Abby)

I have been in the forest for two days I believe. I can't find food. Why did I decide to venture out into the bitter winter…? I'm going to die here. No closer to bringing back Jake or killing the monster who killed him. Hopefully this is not my last entry.

(Through Lenny's eyes)

So you're saying that we have been looking for nothing?!

"Possibly I think that Sir Xon is..."

What?!

"Everything I found out is gone, all gone I can't remember anything."

Lavender are you feeling okay? Maybe you should lie down.

"Maybe I should."

Lavender collapsed on the bed.

Through the queen's son's eyes

I can't believe it my mother was trying to protect me. She really cares about me. I-I have to save her no matter what it takes. Even if I die in the process.

(Through Emily's eyes)

'I wish I could save you, but I need to see Jake and the others. I need to make sure they're okay. If I don't make it back, I'm leaving this note for you. Hope you're safe.'

~Emily

I stuck the note on the wall of the cage and waited. I looked at my 'son'. He was a baby that I caught right before he fell into the lava. He was only a few days before the attack and everyone was caught and put in this prison. I saw that they were pulling us in for inspection and food. When we got to inspection I pulled out my knife and put on my cloak that I found on a skeleton in the cage.

"Hey where'd you get..." The zombie police guard chocked when I stabbed my knife into his side.

After I put on his security outfit I went into the armory. I grabbed the shotgun from one of the rows of weapons. I looked at the camera terminal.

"Oh my..." I was in total shock.

They had prisons all across the land. I aimed my shotgun at the zombie prison guard who was working the controls.

"Hey Donny! You back with the prisoners. Wanna tortu...hey you're not..." I shot the guard in the chest.

He lay in the chair. I went off to the vehicle bay and took a car.

"Hey you!" I ran over the guard who got in my way.

The blasting noise of the siren went off. I drove towards a cliff and tried opened the door in mid-air. An arrow pierced one of my tires. The door was stuck.

"Come on, come on. Work." I muttered. The car was no half way down the hundred-foot drop. I looked at the cave that was once our base of operations. A zombie had fallen on the car and got in through the sky light. I took out my knife and he grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and awaited death that would soon come.

(Through Abby's eyes)

In Abby's journal…

'Today I found a small squirrel and roasted him over my poor campfire. I also found a small rabbit nibbling on a patch of carrots. I missed the rabbit, but I gained two carrots. I am now trying to build a decent home instead of my poor tent and food hut.'

I closed the journal, that was nine days ago. No matter how much freaking salt I put on that dang squirrel it won't stop rotting. The carrots are gone and I have no hope of finding that rabbit. Life is grand, ain't it? One day you're in a castle drinking hot chocolate the next you're biting on the arm of a dead squirrel. At least the one room cabin is finished. The campfire went out and now I'm forced to use a group of leaves I sewed together. The king was behind the attack I'm sure of it. If I could get my hands on him, I would strangle the life out of him. Well, off to the next day.

(Through Lenny's eyes)

"Abby! Abby! Abby, where the heck are you?" I yelled out in the forest.

We need her for the battle. Sir Xon, me, Lavender (who can only talk through me) and the girl with the green skin decided we are going to have a war against the king of all mobs (or the king for short). We have decided that we are first going to make friends with the many soldiers who we found in a small outpost.

"There he is!" A zombie yelled.

I turned and threw my sword at his chest. He fell and I ran picked up the sword and slashed the other across his chest. I looked towards the clearing. It's happening, now. I grabbed the gun the zombie had and the ammo the other had. I aimed at a zombie lieutenant and lit him up. The other zombies looked at me. I lit up four more and ran out of there. I ran towards the castle. Sir Xon was there.

"Now we wouldn't want to kill our own allies, now would we?" He asked.

I turned around. Two zombies handcuffed me and took me away.

"If you find the witch kill her." I overheard he said.

When they were far away enough from the castle they slashed both of my wrists and ankles.

"That'll keep you from trying to escape. The king will dominate your pathetic world and the next." The guard declared.

"What world?" I was hit in the head with a diamond plated police baton and knocked out.

(Through Abby's eyes)

I saw a small village ahead and I immediately ran for it.

"Hey! Hey! Can you...please...help...been...without...food...days." I was completely out of breath.

"Stop right there. We do not allow outsiders into our village under any circumstances." The guard at the gate.

"B-b-but–"

"That's the end of it. Ever since that man in the cloak came here strange people who turn out to be bandits in disguise come here."

"What do the strange people look like?"

"We don't know for sure. They're always changing."

"Like shape-shifters?"

"Exactly, they are a old woman seeking for refuge on a stormy night. The next they are stabbing people as an assassin."

"How do you know I'm not one?"

"Are you trying to threaten me? We have ninety guards at the gate and even more at the inner and back gates."

"No, it's just what if I'm a regular girl who wants refuge?"

"Prove it."

"Uhhh…"

"This flower; It burns the skin of humans, but the shape-shifters are immune to it."

He raised the flower towards my face. I felt nothing.

"Guards! Send this one to the holding cells!"

"No, I'm not a shape-shifter, I swear!"

I was dragged into the wall and towards my doom... or so I thought.

(Through Sir Xon's eyes)

I walked to the prison we had made inside the old rebel base. I did the so-called secret entrance they had put in the innocent looking house which is now our vehicle bay. I climbed and kneeled in front of the large terminal.

"King of all mobs…" I said honorably.

"Yes. Sir Xon leader of the creeper army." He replied with a scowl.

"Everything is going to plan. Jake is dead and Lenny and Abby are soon to be executed."

"Very good. How soon?"

"Two days' time."

"Good, good. And the plan to invade the human dimension: Earth."

"It's beginning as we speak. It will commence in exactly one hundred days' time."

"Wonderful, this world and the next will soon be slaughtered under my hands."

"Don't you mean ours?"

"No, no, I'm afraid our partnership has come to an end. You have come to an end. You may have ruled over Minecraft for what nineteen years, but there's no spot for you anymore. Goodbye."

"You, I will get my revenge. I will!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Who'll forgive you after this? Who will even believe your story. I'm a bad guy to them, but now...you're...you're even worse!"

Wow, just wow so excited for the sequel to the king of all mobs. And if you do want to send in OCs I'm happy to accept them! *whispers to himself* I'm killing to many characters. *Returns to normal tone* anyway, please review it helps me a lot!

tony22445

signing off...


	2. Chapter 2

Literally no comments. None. If you would like a OC in the story; I will be accepting them Chapters 5+

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Into the Gem Dimension_

(Through Jake's eyes)

Surprisingly, I awoke. Why? Aren't I supposed to be dead? Isn't God supposed to be here telling me what I did wrong or right? Then I noticed something. Kevin was standing in front of me cracking his knuckles.

"This is going to be fun." Kevin said, now cracking his neck.

He lunged at me ready to pound my head in when I reached for a sword. It was gone!

"I forgot to mention everything you had with you is gone. And I also forgot to say welcome to hell or some people call it the Gem Dimension."

He punched me in the stomach, making me almost instantly cough up blood.

"W-wha…what's that supposed to be?" I asked breathlessly, still coughing up blood and giving Kevin a chance for another strike.

"The Gem Dimension is where people like you and Lavender who had just left come to either die a horrible death or rot forever. And I'm not dying."

He charged at me giving me a strong uppercut which I returned with two short jabs to the chest.

"Heh, looks like you grew from being a weakling to being a weakling _and_ an idiot."

He readied his fist and punched me hard in the chest flying me back into a wall breaking three ribs. When I fell off the wall, I steadied my hands and arms so I wouldn't land straight onto my stomach. When I fell, Kevin ran over and jabbed me with his elbow, directly into my back, knocking me down.

* * *

(Through Sir Xon's eyes)

"We had a deal; if I helped you imprison Jake's former group, you would let free both my daughter's spirit and my spirit from this world!" I yelled as he stabbed me with a strange device that sent electricity throughout my whole body.

"Oh did I lie?" The king of all mobs hissed, grinning broadly as he reached out for a whip.

"YES! Now where's my daughter?!"

"She will be joining us very soon. Very soon indeed."

"What do you plan to do with her foul beast?!"

"Like I said…hmhmhmm… _we will be seeing her very soon."_

He took out a small knife and put it over my neck ready to end my miserable life.

"Just...end...it."

"Now that wouldn't be too much fun would it?"

He stabbed the knife into my stomach, causing me to bleed profusely. I tried to remove the blade, but some kind of powerful force seemed to be preventing me from doing so.

"Don't bother you can't take it out, only those pure of heart can. And you my friend are far, far from having such an honor as that…"

* * *

(Through Abby's eyes)

 _"I am not a shape shifter! I'm just not! They can't do this! If only I had stayed back...then maybe I could be NOT imprisoned. Oh no, here home's the guard. If only Jake were here...he always did have a plan."_

The guard opened my rusted, metallic door making a loud slam. He grabbed my arm and dragged me through the stone, dark and damp hallways of the prison. I looked at the others in jail. They didn't look any different than me. I looked out in front of me—a single door. When he opened it, thousands of cries sounded out things like,

"Down with the shape shifters!"

"Your kind isn't welcome here!"

I looked at the small anvil that had just been scrubbed clean of its last victim's brains...a tall hooded man grabbed his ax and was just about to swing when he tapped the guard's shoulder.

"Hey, what's that!" He pointed towards a small house and the guard didn't look.

The tall man leaned closer and hit the guard's head with the back of his ax causing him to lose consciousness. The tall hooded man put back his hood and put his finger to his lips. He swung his ax, but at my chains setting me free. I ran and the tall man fell over pretending to be dead. I ran all the way out to the forest and when I stopped the tall man now with a suit of armor on stood in front of me.

"I know you want to resurrect your friend..." He smiled.

"How did you?" I managed to say still panting.

"I'm the last shapeshifter of my kind. I have the ability to read minds."

"Do you know how?!" I hoped for a yes.

"My cousin does. Unfortunately, two things. One is he's dead. Two is that it comes at a price...a real high one, at that."

"ANYTHING!"

"The cost is...two lives. Yours and a friend who needs to have a connection with Jake and possess a soul gem."

"If I'm dead what will that benefit?"

"For one. Jake is part of the prophecy. You are not. He will save the world."

"I will not." I looked down at the ground.

"Unfortunately that is true. And you must know that a sacrificed person cannot be bring back to life, but you mortals surprise me even to this day."

"I...I'll do it. For Jake..."

"Are you sure?" He looked like he really didn't want to do this.

"Y-Yes..." I looked up at him.

"Alright then... who shall be the other?"

"Emily would be my best—"

"EMILY!" He grabbed my collar, pulling me closer in his sudden burst of desperation. "PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"Get off me!" I ran away as fast as I could.

"NO! COME BACK!" He kneeled down, shaking from adrenaline.

I looked back for a second and gave him the most frightened of looks.

"Please...I need to know..." I could barely hear him say.

* * *

(Through the Executioner's eyes)

I took off my hood and looked at a small mirror. I still can't believe that I'm this monster… _Sir Xon._ They will say my name in horror. The man who never gave anyone a chance. I'm not supposed to be here...

"YOU AREN'T." A voice behind me said with a grin and took the knife and stabbed it through my chest.

I looked back right before my life was ripped away from me. It was a ghostly figure made out of ruby he dropped my knife and teleported away. My vision went black and all I saw was my daughter and the king of all mobs, a permanent smile plastered on his face.

"See now? That's what happens." The king of all mobs sniggered, truly amused by it all.

* * *

(Through Jake's eyes)

"Hell on Earth, huh?" I punched Kevin hard in the stomach.

A bright light surrounded Kevin's body.

"See what you've done?" Kevin whispered, smiling sadly as the glow enveloped him completely.

The bright light almost blinded me so I looked away. When I looked back Kevin was gone. I looked at my hands. A strange black gem appeared in my hands. It looked like onyx, but a strange ghostly figure just stood there staring back at me. When I looked closer it was Kevin. I dropped the gem quickly and it thudded hard on the ground. I looked in horror at what I've done. Kevin is gone...

I did it. Is this what the king of all mobs wants? No, I refuse. If this is what he wants. Then he will be in for a surprise...

* * *

(Through Abby's eyes)

I ran and ran...even if that man knew how to resurrect Jake I couldn't look back. I couldn't. Could I? No. Jake wouldn't have wanted that. Even if he were to come back to life how could he accept that I was dead in place of him? These questions ran through my head for hours as I ran. But I couldn't take it anymore. I knew what was happening that man he is in my head isn't he? All he wants is me dead. There's no way to bring Jake back to life.

But what else ran through my head was...you're not supposed to save the world. If this wasn't my destiny, then what was? This couldn't be it. I'm not supposed to save the world. But I'm also not supposed to run forever. What am I supposed to do? Sit here until someone comes and says that the war is over?

 _"NO! I will not go through this again!"_ she thought to herself, shaking her head angrily. _"GET OUT OF MY MIND!"_

"Well, well you finally know what's happening do you?"

A strange figure made of ruby appeared out of thin air, presenting himself as the one who'd just spoken to him.

"NO!" I slashed my sword towards him, but he dodged it.

"You can't. Listen to me…I SAID YOU CAN'T." He grabbed my sword as I was ready to slash. "I've gone back and forwards in time. All that ends up occurring when this is over is you running through this forest until The king of all mobs finds you and attacks you. This has happened every time."

* * *

I am going to try and keep these author's notes very short or blank, because I really have nothing to say. So...

tony22445


End file.
